


A reality check for the recruits

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: This is me fixing a moment from 5x06 that bugged me because it's just more hating on Oliver and trying to make him into a villain, plus not even bothering to defend himself.(Another transfer over to this site from Fan Fiction.net which I did not do until now)





	A reality check for the recruits

**Hey guys**

**So this was an idea that's been on my mind for awhile and I just now finally got around to writing it.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

In the Bunker

Rory, and Evelyn are sitting at the round table while Rene, Diggle along with Curtis and Felicity are standing on the opposite side. Oliver is standing in between Diggle and Curtis while basically facing all of them while Evelyn is flipping through Robert's old notebook.

“Let me get this straight. You got a to kill list, and I'm the out-of-control one?” Rene said while taking a seat.

“I haven't used that list, I haven't looked at it in four years” Oliver said.

“Wait. Four years? I thought there was some other guy in the hood?” Curtis asked.

“No. That was Oliver. The Hood, the Arrow, Green Arrow- all him” Felicity said, almost smugly due to Oliver, Diggle's and her past arguments of not trusting the new recruits.

“That notebook belonged to my father, and when I was first starting out, I thought that it was my way to save the city” Oliver replied.

“Well, I think we now know the message Prometheus is trying to send” Rory said standing up.

“You do? Because I don't. Do you guys?” Felicity asked.

“He's saying you're the serial killer” Rory said.

“Harsh, but feeling pretty accurate” Evelyn said, with distain.

“Is that you think I am, a serial killer?” Oliver asked.

“No that's what you are and a hypocrite because of trying to get me not to kill Darhk's wife” Evelyn said harshly.

“Well your wrong. I hardly killed anybody on that list outside of a few or in self-defense like Guillermo Barrera. I either left them for the SCPD to arrest or I took away everything, leaving them broke on the street” Oliver replied.

“You still did your fair share of killing back then” Curtis said.

“I'm any different now? I just drop less bodies, you all knew I was a killer when you signed on” Oliver replied.

“And were supposed to trust you on this? Ever since we've signed on you haven't trusted us” Rory said.

“Not to mention beat us down in training ever since we joined” Curtis said, letting some anger for that seep in.

Glancing at all of them “I'm done with the constant complaining from you about my training methods or the fact that none of you seem to get you have to earn my trust” Oliver said.

“What does that mean?” Rory asked.

“Either grow up and realize this isn't a game or leave. Because I'm done putting up with this” Oliver said, harshly.

“What do you want us to do?” Diggle asked.

“You need to anagram the names on the list against Star City's population because that should point us toward Prometheus's next targets” Oliver replied pocketing up his father's old journal.

“All right” Diggle said.

Oliver just nods then walks off, leaving the new team members a lot to consider.

* * *

 

**So, hope you guys enjoyed that**

**Why I wrote this? Because the recruits all episode long in 5x06 getting onto Oliver for not telling them about his past and their thinking The Hood being a serial killer was annoying. Really not so much they all thought that but rather Oliver never said one word to actually explain to them what his father's journal was or that he wasn't a serial killer.**

**Obviously in 5x07 Oliver giving them a brief lecture about their hypocritical nature of letting The Vigilante roam around free but condemning him for his actions four years ago. So that was nice.**

**I also ended up addressing their problems with complaining about Oliver's training methods from 5x02 and other times with Oliver not trusting them. When it's kind of clear for Oliver a person has to earn his trust.**

**Until next time**


End file.
